


fly me to the moon

by captain hardcock jr (nijimuraokuyasu)



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, romance ;), sooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimuraokuyasu/pseuds/captain%20hardcock%20jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan/yama teaches captain harlock how to dance i guess. this is so gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly me to the moon

Logan stifled a laugh and straightened his back, regardless of the urge to double over. Another laugh escaped him and he cleared his throat. “You really can’t-” Another laugh, another cleared throat. Harlock turned away in embarrassment. “You really can’t dance?”

Harlock shook his head, the smallest of shrugs moving his broad shoulders. “Never had a reason to,”

Harlock turned to face Logan, something passed between them. The silent end to that sentence stayed unsaid.

_Until now. Never had a reason to, until now._

Logan smiled and went to Harlock, one hand gently placed on Harlocks hip. “I’m guessing you want to lead, right?”

“Of course.” Harlock replied, his rough voice playing confidant. He was terribly nervous.

“Okay, give me your hand.” Logan held out his hand, patiently waiting.

An eye roll, perhaps a sigh, but Harlock retaliated and took Logan’s hands in his.

“Just follow my lead,” Finally noticing Harlock’s nerves, Logan gave him a gentle smile. “ _Trust me_.”

They practiced for half an hour. Yes, Harlock was horrible, but Logan found it endearing, the way he always found Harlocks quirks and clumsiness endearing.

“Ready for the dip?” Logan asked with a certain self-assured smirk.

“One of those twirly dip things?”

Logan nodded with a laugh. “Yeah, you up for it?”

Harlock smiled back and straightened. “Well, of course. How could I deny my dance instructor?”

“Dance _partner_.” Logan corrected, and then began to dance.

“Kei, it’s a fact that Cyndi Lauper is far superior to Madonna.” Yullian quipped, walking with Kei to Harlock’s quarters. “ _Obviously_.”

Kei rolled her eyes. “Everyone is superior to Madonna,” Kei replied. “Except for Cyndi Lauper!”

The two burst out laughing and pushed open the doors, watching Harlock dip Logan rather impressively. The pair were smiling, breathing a little heavily, and both snapped their heads to the entrance as Yullian and Kei came in.

On instinct, Harlock dropped Logan, his head hitting the floor with a loud thump.

“Ow, fuck…” Logan said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Kei crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised, while Yullian only walked away giggling.

Harlock straightened, adjusting his cape, and looked at Kei with a stern face. “Yes?”

“You’re needed at the front, Captain.” Kei replied briskly, turning to leave. “Next time, don’t _drop_ your dance partner. We need him head injury free, if you don’t mind.”


End file.
